Fragility and Fire
by Jenny Salmon
Summary: After Joffrey forces Sansa and Sandor to marry, and they are left in their wedding bedroom, they share parts of themselves they never thought existed. (Not without struggle or opposition at first!)


He put her down roughly, making her topple back a few steps and turned his back to her hastily, sitting down on the bed, the flagon of wine bobbing up and down with each new gulp he took.

She was standing in the corner of the room, watching him silently, completely still.

He didn't like her eyes on him so pointedly or the growing silence that was building between them.

"So I suppose this is when you think your knights would start singing songs of fair maidens and whispering compliments into your ear. Is that what you think will happen Little Bird? He growled roughly, spitting out the last two words.

She stayed silent, however he noticed that she did not shrink back from his words as she sometimes did when he talked roughly to her.

"Well you wont get any of that from a dog." He spat, his voice almost a whisper. As if to illustrate his character he swallowed the rest of the wine in one gulp and threw down the flagon onto the floor.

In truth he did not want to growl and bark at her. He didn't want to scare her either. But he was unsure of what to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do with her and was well aware of how he felt for her. Ever since she had looked at him innocently walking her "Lady", her deep blue eyes looking up at him curiously, he had cared for her. Deeply. But had known he could never show it, however much he wanted to, for her own protection. But now he was able to do all the things he had always wanted to do with her he was suddenly hesitant and scared, and angered by his own fear. But he didn't know how she felt or what she wanted. Was this what she wanted? When Joffrey had forced him forward toward the alter and finally commanded his plans for both of them in front of everyone in the sept, she had been silent. She did not even gasp. Did this mean that she was content, or even happy?

"No, she couldn't be" he cursed to himself, punishing himself for even the thought of her contentment with this situation.

 _Though_ , Joffrey was also surprised he had not gotten the reaction of disgust or fear that he was looking for and had repeated his command again, louder, expecting to hear her cries of refusal. "Didn't you hear me? You are to marry my dog!" She had only looked at the floor and then, so bravely, at Sandor himself, looking deep into his eyes, searching. When she saw nothing but surprise and disbelief in his eyes, her eyes softened and she turned to look at the septon. She had acted much the same the rest of the day; stoic and quiet and it was beginning to unnerve him. He needed to know how she felt and he did not know any way of getting it out of her gently.

"Suppose none of this is what you wanted, to be bed with a dog, an ugly beast?" His eyes bore into her angrily.

She lifted her eyes up to his. He jerked when seeing an expression from her which he never expected. A small smile curled at the edges of her heart shaped lips and she looked at him with...warmth in her eyes. He was concentrating so hard on her face that he did not see her fingers delicately unfastening the dress from her shoulders. It was only when her dress slipped down from her shoulders and she gingerly stepped out of it, moving one step closer to him, that he stiffened, in disbelief.

She was standing there, in the middle of the room: naked and beautiful. He couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes bore into her, staring at all the parts of her he had always dreamed about. She had pert, high breasts, whiter than anything he thought he had ever seen. She had a tiny delicate waist leading to rounded hips and long thin legs. She looked so soft, none of the awkward pointy edges of youth, but with only the tender slopes of womanhood on her. Giving him little time to take in and recover from this beautiful sight she had let out her hair, which swayed slowly to its place at her waist. The red so brilliant against her whiteness. She was almost glowing next to the candles which lit her so beautifully. Her hair on fire. This shook him from the dream that was her body, and for a moment he was scared of both her fragility and her fire. Her blue eyes looked so blue in that moment he was sure he would drown in them. He hadn't realised he had stood up from his place on the bed and was now towering over her. Disbelieving that this goddess was now his. He must have stared too long without saying anything for her eyes became distressed and she held her arms up to cover her breasts.

He didn't know what to do. The smile that she had shown him only moments ago was tender and loving. But it couldn't be. Why would she, this goddess, want him like he wanted her? He wanted the doubts and desires in his head to disappear. All the voices of scorn and derision to be silenced. He wanted that smile again, but thought it must have been false, a trick of the light maybe, or even a cruel taunt. In a flash he turned to anger. Seeing fear turn in her eyes, he grabbed her and shoved her naked form down onto the bed.

"DO YOU WANT THIS?"

She was trembling beneath him. Cringing away from him.

"If you lie to me, I'll kill you" He whispered. Doubt had completely consumed him now and it had turned to anger.

She was almost crying beneath him. He smiled satisfactorily. He understood now, it had never been anything more than pity from her, which he had mistaken for love. Nothing more. He could fuck her now. Not feeling bound by his deep love for her. And leave her after. It would be nothing more than what she'd expected from him. He would not disappoint anyone. He knew then that if she couldn't love him, he could never be loved by any woman, and he couldn't let it weaken him.

But it was weakening him.

"I...do...want this" a small voice trembled beneath him.

He looked at her then, astonished. A single tear running down her beautiful cheek. She was looking deeply, sadly, frailly into his eyes.

He let go of her instantly. But was still lent over her naked body.

"When you didn't react to my undressing, I..was afraid that you didn't want me as I want you." She said, trembling again, glancing down at her breasts and then back to his eyes solidly.

She was actually scared that he didn't want her. That was the reason for her fear. He looked down at her, and in that moment he was so sad to have scared her and hurt her, when all she had wanted was his love and approval. The love he thought he never had in him. But now as he looked down at her lovely, fragile form all he could feel was love.

"I'm sorry...little bird...Did I hurt you?" His voice was still solid and unwavering, but he started looking down at her arms, rapidly checking where he had held her so tightly. In truth, he had hurt her, and she was sure her arms would feel sore tomorrow. But she looked up at him and finally saw the loving concerned look she had seen him give her only a handful of times in the past, but they had only been mere seconds before his stone core set in place again and he would turn placid. Now he was looking at her with this look lingering, and she shivered. The look he had now was the one that was always followed by kindness. His only special brand of guarded kindness, at least.

She bravely cupped his face in her hands, first tracing his burned cheek, but then remembering that he felt little sensation there and switched to the other cheek.

"You wont hurt me" She said letting her hand start to stroke down his neck, her eyes fixed on his.

"No little bird, I wont hurt you" he said.

They were both remembering the night of the battle of Blackwater. He smiled then. So happy that he had stayed and waited for his little bird. But then he stiffened, remembering what he wanted to say. What he needed to say to her before anything further could happen between them.

"I...wont let anyone hurt you" he said quietly, and so gently stroked a massive finger on her lips. She felt a rush of love and excitement at this.

He slowly put his hands around her back and lifted her, gently, up onto his knees so that they were both sitting at the edge of the bed, her breasts pressing on his armoured chest, legs wrapped loosely around his waist, and their faces inches apart. He was looking down at her, still with a question in his eyes.

"I want you. I want to fuck you so badly, until you scream. Does that scare you?"

She was looking at him now in a way he had never seen anyone look at him. All the whores had tried to replicate the look she was giving him now. But he knew theirs had never been real. None of them looked so unashamedly into his eyes or at his face, as she did now. The whores may have looked hungrily at his body, but had always hesitated at his face. They had tried to look hungry for him, but always failed when glancing at his burns. Sansa was not imagining any other man as she looked at him now, unlike the whores. She was looking into his eyes, genuinely oblivious that one was partially covered by the tough burnt skin. Neither was she giving him the look of pity that he so often saw the whores give him. He hated those woman, they made him feel angry and rough. The fakers and the pitiers, they were the only woman he had ever known. Until Sansa.

Sansa, his beautiful bird, was looking at him with genuine hunger in her eyes.

Hunger. A look which was so different to the innocence she usually had in her face that his eyes widened and his tough lips opened slightly.

"I want you to touch me in places no man has ever touched me before."

The quivering afraid girl was gone. With her arousal a woman had replaced that girl.

"And I want to touch you." She said, her voice not trembling, but strong and sure.

Her eyes had darkened, He couldn't contain himself any more.

He slammed his arms under her legs and tightened them round his waist. Carrying her by putting his big hands under her thighs, he pushed her against the wall. Leaning his weight against his legs so she would not feel its full brunt. She hardly weighed anything, as light as a feather, but he was sure she must be feeling all his heavy muscles against her. But as he had pushed her up against the wall she had let out a short moan of pleasure. He tensed sensing that what little he had of his self control was vanishing. He was turning hard. She felt his bulge on her and moved her arms from his chest, to his shoulders clinging lightly against them to balance her for what was coming next. But he had again stiffened hesitantly.

" The next part will hurt. I am going to take your maidenhead"

She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Wait."

He seemed to stop breathing for a second. Realizing how it must of sounded, as if she wanted him to stop, she blushed and said, "No, I'm sorry, I don't want you to stop, I merely want to see more of my lord husbands body, before he takes me!"

He was smiling then, the most proud and beautiful smile she had even seen of him. He looked so handsome in that moment that she unconsciously gasped and moaned simultaneously. "He is my husband" She thought, dizzily happy.

She gently but quickly started taking off the armor surrounding his chest, her legs still wrapped round his waist. He helped her, looking impressed.

"Sometimes I would help my brothers put on and take off their armor before training. Woman of the north considered this their duty if no squire was present" She said shyly, remembering herself back then.

"I dearly hope you don't view me as a brother" He laughed, half a growl, half a throaty chuckle.

She looked amazed then. She had never heard him tease or laugh. This wonderfully cheeky and spirited man was opening up to her, and only her in these wonderful private moments.

She forgot all this at the sight of his chest however, when he pulled off his under clothes after the armor to reveal his top half. His broad pulsing muscles and hard as rock, chest and arms circled round her as he leaned her further into the wall and she could no longer restrain herself. She dipped forward and kissed him on his wiry-haired, muscular chest, caressing his arms with her tiny hands.

He saw her look of delight at his upper body instantly and was again surprised. He had thought tight and lean bodies were what she was attracted to. These were the bodies of Joffrey and Loras which had initially attracted her. To see her eyes almost completely black, devouring his rough, broad, muscle bound body and all the muscles around his arms and stomach let him know that she had changed her mind. When she kissed his chest, right where his heart was hammering, he leaned over her, his broad arms hugging her legs tighter around his waist and kissed her on the neck, and then, braver, on one breast. She moaned louder than before, though still only audible to him, and clutched him firmer around the shoulders. Her nipples had hardened and he took then in this mouth, nibbling, licking them and kissing them. She was ready then, she had started rocking subconsciously around his waist and he was so hard he feared he might spill himself into her the moment of entry. But he was determined to keep himself until she was as high on him as he was her.

He unfastened the string of his trousers and felt his cock jump out to greet her entrance. She stiffened against him letting out a long, drawn out moan. He put his hand around his cock and slowly, so slowly let it start to slide into her entrance. She stiffened against him pressing him closer to her so their faces were mere millimeters apart. Her brow was furrowed a little in that moment and she closed her eyes and bit her lips and he knew she must and felt a lot pf pain, though she was trying hard not to show it. He kissed her neck again slowly, trying hard to think what he could do to lessen her pain, but as soon as he came up and met her face her eyes bore into him with so much desire he had to hold his breath not to spill himself.

"Sandor," She said looking deep into his eyes, "Fuck me."

The way she had said his name with so much passion was all he needed. His cock now buried to the hilt in her warmth, he started bringing it in and out in slow rhythmic movements. With each movement her furrowed brow lessened and he pressed her more and more to the wall. She was starting to let out soft moans now. She was staring deep into his eyes again, unflinchingly and each thrust her hands clamped harder on his shoulders and her legs tightened around his waist. He was making her move upwards against the wall with each movement and with each thrust her mouth slightly parted and her eyes grew wider and her soft moans slightly louder. He was allowing himself to make noises then too. His were much lower and were almost growls, but he whispered her name and she moaned even longer at this.

He started thrusting more quickly and strongly, a wet pumping sound every time his groin crashed against her opening. A blush had settled around her cheeks and was darkening with each thrust. Her body was making quick spasmodic rhythms against his and she was really starting to stiffen, her moans becoming more drawn out. She was close, but not yet there. He thrust even faster, unaware of his quickened breaths and pulsing muscles. All he was concentrating on was her face and the way her breasts moved as they bobbed together. And the way her eyes, pupils looking straight into his, widened and how her mouth seemed a darker red than usual. Both of them were sweating against this exercise.

She was moaning louder now and she was stiffening even more and he was thrusting so quickly that her head was bobbing back and forth. Then suddenly, when he felt unable to contain himself any longer, she slammed her body against his, pressing herself so close against him, clamping her legs around him and let out a long high moan, clamping her arms against his neck, bringing his lips to her forehead. He let himself go then and with each thrust let out a low moan. Sounds he had never been made to make in any the brothels. He had never felt this passion before or the freedom of surrendering his will to anyone so willingly and completely. She was spasming rhythmically beneath him, now moaning his name with each final thrust.

"Sandor...Sandor...Sandor!" until it was quieting to a whisper and her body only twitching at his final thrusts.

She was relaxing against him and he into her. His cock still buried in her, her looked down at her. In the freedoms of sexual bliss she had closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall behind, a small smile lingering, while her chest still rose and fell quickly, catching her breath.

If possible, she was more beautiful now than ever. Her hair was tousled and wild from sweat and friction against the wall, and the pleasant blush still lingered on her cheeks, with her red lips slightly parted. She opened her eyes slowly and rose her head to look at him.

It was then that he realized how happy he felt, alone with her after sex. He never stayed with the whores once he had finished, he knew they didn't want him. But he wanted to be with her then, to make her happy and make sure she was alright. And to lie with her and hold her to him. They were still rising a falling against each other as they were catching their breath. She lightened her hold around his neck. He was smiling at her then, so deeply that it was creating a stretching sensation on his burned skin which he rarely felt.

"Bet they didn't teach you that in needlework!"

She burst into unkempt laughter and he soon followed. They were like that for several minutes, clutching each other, still inside one another held close, but shaking together in laughter. They were then in comfortable silence stroking each others faces. He realized jarringly that since she had stopped laughing, though still smiling, she was trembling. When he looked at her again, without the hungry eyes of arousal he had had a moment ago, and saw how pale and thin she really was. "Are you alright?" he suddenly growled, concerned.

She was weak, he knew it, he had seen men with weak bodies, come out from raging battles with bodies stronger than hers was now. He cursed himself for working her so hard without thought of the consequences. He felt his hands slip gently under her thighs again, so she wouldn't have to hold herself up through clamping her legs round his waist herself. He should have known, with all the torment and torture Joffrey had put her through, that her body would be weak from her nightmare interrupted nights and lack of interest in food during the days. She had never eaten enough. He was growing increasingly concerned as her body carried on trembling underneath him.

He was sure he should call a maester when she cupped his face with her small hands and brought his face to her level so he was looking into her eyes. She whispered:

"I know my body is not very strong, but I will be fine. I am more than fine, I haven't felt so happy since I cannot remember when" She kissed him on the forehead. Her hands trembling did not ease his worries. But her words hit him like a hammer. And her realised all at once he was so happy and proud he felt he could burst.

She said " I hope to grow stronger as we continue to do this together" She smiled, even managed a weak giggle.

He smiled widely despite himself and chuckled. They finally released each other and his cock slid out of her, wet with her love. He put her gently down to the ground and was about to turn to draw back the covers from the bed so she wouldn't have to trouble herself, when she buckled beneath him, her legs shaking. Without hesitation he whisked her into his arms and set her down gently onto the bed looking at her long and hard to see the damage. He was terrified she had fainted from lack of strength when he heard her whisper weakly in his arms.

"I love you"

He flinched, relief and happiness punching him on both sides of his heart.

"I love you" He said strongly. Content, happy, excited, these did not even cover his feelings then.

He looked down at her. Her heavily lidded eyes barely opened to reveal the sea beneath them. But her gentle smile said everything. She was weak, but must have had the strength of the north to hold on.

He kissed her on the forehead and decided that she just needed sleep, badly. So he laid down on the bed next to her and pulled the covers around them both. He pulled her close. She laid there, already gone, breathing peacefully. He stared at her then, too happy to sleep yet. He watched as her breasts went up and down with each breath, how her hair slipped softly around her beautiful face. She loved him. She chose him. Now and forever he would love her and protect her. This was what he was thinking as he fell asleep. For the first time in his life, he had forgotten his past, his scars, his physical dominance and the way people feared him. He forgot his anger and his pain. In those last moments before sleep, he felt totally vulnerable, but completely happy and whole.

When he awoke, he realized his arms were still wrapped around her, her back to his chest. She was tiny and so peaceful before him, that he made great pains to prop himself up as gently as possible not to wake her. She was still deep in sleep. He spotted that one of his hands was laced around hers. He used the other to gently stroke her arms. He saw faint blush marks on her arms and cursed himself, remembering how, before they had made love, he had slammed her so cruelly, pinning her to the bed, acting like the dog he had always been to her until now. He kissed these marks and saw a small smile pervade her lips and she whispered "mmmmmhmmm" in her sleep. He grinned, trying to remember what had happened yesterday night. He replayed these memories over and over in his head, making himself giddy and his cock hard. It must have been late morning, or even early afternoon already, because food had already been set on the small table next to the bed. He didn't want to move though, to act upon his urges, for she was so peaceful and sweet looking in her sleep and he didn't want to spoil her peace just yet. "Let her sleep, let her build her strength again."

He was wrapped around her, so he slumped back down again, smelling the sweet lemony scent of her hair, and let himself sleep as he had never been allowed to sleep before. When he awoke the sky was turning red from the sunset.

He smiled, soon they might be making love again. But then he stiffened. "Only if she's strong enough" he thought remembering her trembling. She had stirred beneath him and opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning husband"

He grinned

"Its evening already little bird."

She stiffened against him, fear clouding over her eyes.

"Don't worry," He hastened, "No one expects anything of us today, we could stay here all week and the bleedin' twats would not bother us! If they did, I'd take care of them."

She relaxed and grinned herself. They looked at each other for a long time. She was starting to blush under his gaze.

"What is it?"

She looked hesitant, then awkwardly she quickly whispered,

"Can we...do it again Sandor?"

He laughed, she sounded so innocent yet the hunger was back in her eyes. She allowed herself to chuckle in an unladylike way. She brought her hand up to his cheek and stroked it.

"Only this time," She whispered, so quietly that he had to lean in closer, "may I kiss you?"

He felt suddenly guilty, remembering that in the rush of passion yesterday, that he had never once kissed her on the lips. He had kissed her other places, such glorious places to be sure, but never claimed her mouth, as a husband should. He was not so inexperienced to know how important kisses seemed to be to these fanciful women!

He stroked her lips with a big finger and slowly leaned in and merely touched his rough lips to hers. She flinched, but then relaxed, allowing her small lips to fold around his, applying more pressure slowly. It was warm and so soft a sensation that he had to restrain his arms from buckling with pleasure and toppling down onto her. He suddenly understood why people regarded kissing with such fondness and excitement. Hers felt better than any of the fluff the songs made it out to be. She had started leaning, coxing her head to the left and right, swaying with the direction his kisses were leading her to. To get a different angle, he breathed impressively through the small shared space between them and tilted his head further making his nose caress her cheek. Her kisses were becoming more passionate now and they were dipping and swaying together. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist and breasts. He bravely sensed the time had come to gently allow his tongue to slide into her mouth and caress her tongue coyly. She moaned a small and beautiful sound then, and stroked his tongue with hers. The sensation made him gasp and harden. When they finally broke apart, the blush was in her cheeks again and he realized his hands were on her chest, cupping the perfect mounds subconsciously which fit so well into his palms.

Her eyes had turned black again. He suddenly sat up, leaving her confused on the bed.

"If you want to do it again, I wont stop you," He chuckled. She giggled at this and he couldn't help grinning at the knowledge that she wanted him. Badly.

"But I will insist that we eat before. You need to keep up your strength. Yesterday you near fainted from exhaustion, I wont have you weakening, all to please me... I wont ever let you hurt again." He had become serious with the last sentence and his eyes flickered momentarily onto her faintly marked arms. She hadn't even noticed the marks there. In truth she ached all over from his previous lovemaking. But it was a good ache. One that she wanted to intensify soon. She sat up slowly, looking at him lovingly. She was feeling quite dizzy and kissed his shoulder.

"Aye." she said, mimicking his rough voice. He chuckled then, and squeezed her breast.

When she stood up, he watched her carefully, first to see if she was still weak and might need assistance, but then started staring at her arse and breasts. She walked over to a loose fastening robe to wrap it round her for warmth, his eyes stared hungrily at her breasts and her arse as she walked. She loved this sensation, knowing that he was staring at her body, wanting her. But she wanted to see more of his naked form. She had only really seen his chest yesterday, though she had felt much more of him inside her! She thought she would ask him to show her more before their second bout of lovemaking. It could not come too soon.

She found when they sat together at the table that she was hungry, more than she had ever been in her life in fact. "So this is what sex does to you," She thought curiously. She knew he wouldn't appreciate her faking courtesy and eating like a lady if she was truly hungry so she tucked in heartily. He looked pleased. Shae had set out melons and other exotic fruits, breads and cheeses. All were delicious and she felt content and comfortable when finishing. He had eaten three times what she had, but had never let his eyes leave her as they ate. She had seen how he liked looking at her mouth as she sucked the fruit and wondered what else she could do with it to please him.

They were in comfortable silence when she ventured. "Could I...see more of you body?" She said it shyly adding a quiet "Please." at the end for good measure.

He guffawed, disbelieving that she was able to be such an innocent lady and a hungry wench at the same time! It was driving his desires mad just thinking of it.

He had finished eating so he got up, not knowing how she would react, he unlaced his trousers, realizing he had not changed since their wedding yesterday, letting them fall to the floor, stepping out of them, kicking them aside. His chest still bare from the previous night. He was completely naked before her. She drank in the whole of him, particularly staring at his large erect penis. He had thought she might be disgusted at the sight of his tough bruised form in full. Several bruises littered his body and white snaking scars danced around the bruises in the candlelight. They moved as his muscles tensed. Her eyes where hungry again, swimming in blue. She was truthfully wondering how such a large mass had slipped inside her the day before, with so little discomfort and so much ease and pleasure. "He truly is a master swordsman, with all his weapons!" She smiled at these cheeky, unladylike thoughts, which she was having more and more of recently. He squirmed adorably under her gaze and she knew it was time to unlace her robe to reassure him. As soon as her hands went to the laces, she found his hands on hers, doing it himself. He snatched the robe around her and left her naked before him. His arms curled around her back and lowered to squeeze her arse. She let out a gleeful squeal.

They were equal now, exposed completely to each other, more than just physically, but also emotionally open and this gave her courage. She placed a delicate hand on his chest and pushed him slowly back so he was lying on the bed. She lowered herself slowly around his penis, straddling him and started pumping slowly up and down, making her hips rotate and her breasts bounce. He was groaning already. Watching her unflinchingly. She looked so much the beautiful woman that she was from this angle. He lifted his hips with each pump to aid her, and found the strength of this making her bounce even more violently on top of him. He knew however that this wasn't helping her balance as she had put one of her arms on his thigh and one on his stomach to balance herself with each jerk, She was bobbing quicker now her body moving forward then back, as if riding a horse, up and down. She was starting to get breathless. Though he loved how she looked atop him, he felt her body still wasn't strong enough yet, he sat up, cocooning her form with his; her body between his bent knees and chest. He started thrusting his hips into her, making them rise and fall together. With their effort combined now, the thrusts became all the sweeter. She had already clamped her arms around his neck and was gazing steadily at his face.

They quickened together, wrapped around each other and soon, he was straightening his body to help her contract more fully. They kissed roughly between each pump, but as she was stiffening and him too, their kisses became less frequent. They only stared hungrily into each others eyes and moaned louder. She let out a short low scream at his next few thrusts, her body convulsing and he did nothing to muffle or lessen it, only himself letting out a long silent roar.

He thrust to empty what was left of his manhood into her and she spasmed with each final jolt.

They were quiet together on the bed, her head pillowed on his chest, fingers lacing and stroking the wiry hair on his chest. He had his arms around her waist and was drawing small circles on her lower back. He didn't even realize he was doing it until a sudden question he had been wanting to ask for some time came to him, and her stopped.

"Sansa?" She looked up at him, surprised but blissfully replaying the way he said her name in her head happily. As if he were saying a sacred prayer

"Yes Sandor?"

He seemed pleased with the way she whispered his name, because for a second he too seemed to forget what he was saying. But she waited patiently, her hands moving up to comb through his hair, not realising she was further distracting him from his thoughts. He so wanted to stay in this moment, but he finally remembered.

"At the wedding...when Joffrey said we were to marry and...bed. You didn't say anything. For the whole day you didn't say anything. Were you...did you?"

He was trying to figure out what he was to ask her but she sensed his questions and knew he was finding it hard to communicate them. Still new to feeling love, his voice was still coarse, but she heard the underlying gentleness there. She spoke then to silence his insecurities.

"The moment he said it...that we were to marry, I felt a rush of joy swell through me. I felt so many things in that moment. But because Joff was watching my every move I remembered what my duty was and tried to conceal these...feelings, so as not to betray myself."

"What.. what did you feel in those moments little bird?" He said, the smallest hint of vulnerability there.

She was quiet a long while, organizing her thoughts, remembering the feelings other than joy which had rushed through her that moment and that day.

"Well at first I felt joy, to be wed to husband that I truly loved and respected," She blushed, "...but then I felt fear, first at Joff's reaction, but then..." She blushed harder and cast her eyes down to his chest.

"What?"

"I felt fear...that when I looked at you, I would see a cruel sneer on your face, as I had sometimes seen before when you were angry, or even worse...I thought you might be disgusted at the idea of having me for a wife."

He moved his hands to cup her face, drawing her close. "You could never, never disgust me Little Bird."

She smiled nuzzling into his hand, placing her hand over his. "I know that now. As soon as I saw only surprise and disbelief in your eyes, I knew you were not opposed to marrying me, only surprised by it. Indeed I knew we all would have felt your anger had you truly been displeased by it!"

He smiled, realizing how much his anger and cruelty had quelled in the last couple of days. He hardly remembered the rough, impulsive beast that had stood at the alter of the sept, clueless and rough. "And then the rest of the day, I was merely trying my hardest to conceal my own happiness. It was only when you started drinking heavily and when you threatened the king when he commanded the bedding rituals, that I became worried, and when you carried me drunkenly up here, I was sure I wouldn't be able to do as I had wanted to do with you for so many nights before our wedding. I was sure you'd pass out from the amount of wine you'd had."

She blushed again. He looked at her lovingly. He too was embarrassed by his stand offish behavior, but knew he had not been truly drunk the night of their wedding. He had been too curious of her feelings towards him to completely lose himself to drink. He was more surprised, however at her cunning. The fact that she had so skillfully hidden her happiness from Joff and all the other spectators and even him until their wedding night, made him realize that, whether she liked it or not, she had started to learn the game of thrones. She was no longer a child, free from fears or worries. But now a woman, she could skilfully hide herself. Avert suspicion from her true feelings merely by training her face not to betray her desires. She had really wanted him even before he wed her! Yet he had never known it until now. And she was worried he would find her repulsive! He chuckled then. Northern woman truly had so many secrets! He felt proud that he was the one she was confiding them to. He loved her more with every passing moment.

"Anyway, I knew that once I had had explained my true feelings to you, after you...got angry, I could make short work of you in the bedroom, if I used a few of the tricks I had been taught" She bit her lip then, a gesture that made him both harden and guffaw at the same time!

"Are all northern woman this thirsty and scheming with a simple man's desires!"

She squeezed him softly on the shoulder, laughing with him, "Aye, she growled, imitating him again.

After a few moments of comfortable silence. Sandor thought of how much he wanted to learn about these "Bedroom tricks" which she had learnt, much more than he let on. He didn't want her to have such power over him, leave him longing for her so, yet he had to know everything her body had to offer him, now, or he felt he would die of desire and thirst for her.

"I guess.. you did make short work of me... and have ever since," He said quietly, but then ventured quickly, "who taught you these...tricks?"

"Shae told me the basics, but I thought up a few of my own when I,...when I thought about you."

He was growing hard again.

"Would you be interested in showing me some of them now?" He asked, trying to keep his voice strong and level. But he absolutely failed himself, sounding like a hungry dog, about to get his meal.

She looked deep and long into his eyes and grinned playfully. She kissed him deeply before licking her lips and glancing down at his body. He stiffened when her eyes playfully darted to his cock. He was in for trouble now. But if anyone stopped her, he was sure he'd send them to seven hells himself...after she had done what she wanted with him of course!


End file.
